Together again Lara and Kurtis
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: Lara takes a little trip to Peru and finds herself in a familiar place and with a familiar person. Some-one she stills loves. (Please R/R. This is my first EVER fanfiction)


Together again Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent.

Lara ran to the edge of the helicopter and leaped out. She plunged to the

ground. Lara could hardly see or hear anything. All she could hear was

the rushing sound of the wind. It felt like knives hitting her skin. Lara

began to make out the shape of the mountains and she let out her

parachute. Lara removed her goggles as she slowly floated to the

ground. As she landed she slipped of the parachute and threw her

goggles off. Lara looked around, there was snow everywhere.

"

_Well at least I wont get lost" _She thought to herself. Lara looked down

and noticed some large foot prints on the snow. The looked like they cam

from big walking boots. "_That's odd.."_ She decided to follow them. Lara

followed them until they stopped right in front of one of the smaller

mountains. _"What the..?"_ Lara noticed a lighter patch in the rock, it was

sort of a triangle shape. She scrambled up the rocks and punched it. She

fell to the ground but managed to dodge the rocks. There was a rumbling

sound and a small opening appeared in the mountain. "Typical" Lara

laughed to herself. Lara reached into her bag and pulled out her torch. She

fell to the ground but managed to dodge the rocks. There was a rumbling

sound and a small opening appeared in the mountain. "Typical" Lara

laughed to herself. Lara reached into her bag and pulled out her torch.

There was no snow in the cave, only rock. She creped in. Lara could hear

the squeaking sound of bats, she shone her torch up. 3 bats flew past her,

She decided to leave them alone. She travelled through the dark cave,

she didn't have much light. Her torch began to get duller and duller. She

felt round in her bag and pulled out a flair. She lit it and threw it on the

ground and she sat down on a rock. Lara began to have strange thoughts,

ones she hadn't had for many years. They were all about one person.

Kurtis Trent. Lara never really understood how she felt about Kurtis. She

had only known him for a few days but she still missed him. _"There's no_

use crying about him now, he's… dead"

She still didn't like admitting it.

Before she knew it the flair went out. She lit another one and carried on

walking. Her second flair didn't last long and went out straight away, she

didn't have any more and The torch was dead. Lara felt around and

managed to take a few more steps. All of a sudden the ground collapsed

and Lara's heart skipped a beat. She fell to the ground and landed on herd

stone. Lara groaned as she struggled to her feet. Lara couldn't believe

what she was looking at. She found her self back in the Tomb of

Qualopec. Nothing had really changed but she decided to stay away

from the mummies this time. Lara noticed anther pile of rock on the

ground and looked up. There was another hole in the ceiling. _"They must_

have fell through there"

Lara wandered around looking at the

inscriptions on the walls, she turned round and saw the pedestal that part

of the scion was once on. She noticed an inscription on it. She translated

it in her head. It read that hidden was another powerful artefact called the

Lightning chain. A powerful, golden chain that will allow the user to

create storms and strike lightning anywhere. It didn't say where it was.

Lara shoved the pedestal and it crumble and reviled another pedestal.

Lara gasped, the chain was gone! She stood up and brushed herself off.

Lara walked out of the tomb and noticed some footprints that came from

a puddle. She pulled out her guns and followed them. She came to the

next room with the collapsed floor. She looked at the other end of the

room and squinted She saw a man holding what looked like Kurtis

Trent's Chirugai. "Hey stop!" The figure saw Lara and began to run. Lara

ran after him with her guns at the ready. She began to catch up with him.

He dived into some water and climbed out on the other side. Lara pointed

her guns at him. "How did you get my Chirugai!"

"Your Chirugai? I think you'll find it's my Chirugai" Lara dived into the

pool and swam towards him. Lara climbed out the pool, the man had his

back to her.

"Look who are you and how did you get Kurtis…. I mean my Chirugai!"

"Kurtis? Who's Kurtis?"

"Some one I still love but…. Why am I telling you this!" He turned around. Lara could feel her heart racing. His face was to familiar, his eyes were as blue as a sapphire and his brown hair looked so silky. It was Kurtis Trent. "K….K...Kurtis?"

"I thought you were….dead"

"I thought _you_ were dead"

"Oh, well…""What did you say earlier, you, you love me?" Kurtis had a large smirk on his face.

"I, um….."

"Yes…" He moved closer.

"How did you get you're Chirugai back?" She just came right out with the question.

"long story" He laughed. He moved closer and put his hand on her cheek.

"Kurtis….I….."

"Shhh…" Lara looked down at her boots, she didn't say anything.

"Lara, are you ok?" Without saying anything, she kissed him. The kiss was quick and shy. Kurtis smiled and kissed her back. This time their kiss was warm and tender.

"I love you Kurtis, I always have. Even when I thought you were dead I never stopped believing you were alive. I never stopped loving you!"

"I love you to Lara, I love you more than anything else in the world!"


End file.
